smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sassette Smurfette (LD Stories)
Sassette is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. Her official Wiki page is located here. She is also a character in both The Reluctant Dark Knight and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information She was meant to be a sister to a lonely Smurfette, but they sometimes clash because she is so feminine versus little Sassette being mostly a Tomboy. She does enjoy dressing up and playing with dolls, too, so after intial struggle, the two girls have developed a good friendship. She is inquisitive and intelligent with a love of nature like Nat, a strong will like Snappy, and the sympathy for others that Slouchy possesses. She gets along best with Nat and Slouchy, and least with Snappy, although she claims to have no favorites over any of the three. Adult Smurf To be filled in later! Season 10 Episodes She appears with her fellow Smurflings throughout Season 10, but only specific episodes pertain to the RDK storyline. Tripped Up - Ep. 6 She has no speaking role when briefly appearing in this episode. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 Sassette is mentioned when Peewit notices that she, along with Smurfette and Nanny, are the only females in the Smurf Village, which prompts him to create one of his own. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 She has no speaking role, but is amongst her fellow Smurfs when Johan needs help after being turned into a Smurf. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 She has no speaking role, but is in the village when Mystico begins stirring up trouble upon his second release. ''The Goblin's Admiration '' - Ep. 17 The Smurflings are mostly supporting characters, but Sassette is particularly more secondary when Mystico asks for help winning the heart of Vira. Hethera the Goblin - Ep. 18 She has no speaking role, but she does meet Hethera. ''We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas '' - Ep. 20 She has no speaking role, but partake in the celebration with her fellow Smurfs and other friends. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 25 Although she does not have any major speaking role, she is seen with Papa and Smurfette when they first visit Ripple and Karma with the Tracing Mirror. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 She has no speaking role, but it is assumed she is witheld the knowledge of Moxette turning herself human to pursue Johan. Kiddie Crushes - Ep. 59 She and the other Smurflings play an equally supportive role, being supervised by the more secondary Smurfette. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale She is mostly a background character, but does speak once or twice throughout the story, and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. While she want to help the adult Smurfs when they learn of Gargamel's plans to break up the newly formed heroic trio, they are kept more off to the side. Against all odds, she shares the heartache of Johan being stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes She continues to appear throughout Season 11, but only specific episodes pertain to the RDK storyline. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Clockette's Upgrades - Ep. 5 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 11 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... The Smurfs of Poetic Prose - Ep. 30 Pending... Attack of the Lovestruck Smurfs - Ep. 31 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance Along with her white Smurf hat, Sassette wears a pair of pink overalls with attached shoes. She has carrot orange hair that parts down the middle with two braids, and freckles on her cheeks. Voice Actor(s) Julie Dees-McWhirter was her original voice. A modern choice would be Grey Delisle, who is known for portraying Frankie Foster (among other characters) on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Lizzie Devine (among other characters) on Codename: Kids Next Door. Trivia *In the comics Sassette has freckles. In Numbuh 404's accounts, this has remained a part of her design. *Sassette was one of the two smurflings who appeared in a Smurf Magic Berries cereal commercial; the other one was Snappy. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Smurfettes Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:RDK Stories Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Nature lovers Category:Intellectuals